Lila Franklin and the Lost Ring of Ravenclaw
by CeliaLestial
Summary: Lila Franklin just found out that she got into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join her and her friends, Ally Sanchez and Sam Meisner, as they learn about the wizarding world and the mysterious disappearance of several students. Will they be able to stop the unknown force that is taking Hogwarts pupils?


**Author's Note: This is a story about an 11 year old girl going to Hogwarts in the years between the Battle of Hogwarts and the Cursed Child. Btw I'm American, so I don't really know how school and other things work there, but just bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books. If I did then why would I bother writing fanfiction? Anyway, J.K Rowling owns the most amazing books ever written.**

 **Chapter One**

There was absolutely nothing remarkable about Lila Franklin. Or at least she thought so until a strange woman appeared in her home one fateful summer morning.

The day had started fairly normal. Lila pulled herself out of her cushiony bed, ignoring the urge to bask in its warmth for the remaining days of July. She proceeded to walk to her vanity in the corner of her room and attempted to brush her unruly, shoulder-length hair. As Lila brushed her hair she studied herself in the mirror. She examined her heterochromatic eyes and blue dyed hair. The creases in her forehead that were developing much too soon due to her anxious nature. When she realized that brushing her hair was not going to work, she opted instead to pull the blue locks into a messy bun. Deeming this "good enough for breakfast," Lila headed down the hall to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Lila's eight year old sister Hazel was pestering her mother for a sip of her coffee. Shaking her head, Lila sat down at the table and called to Hazel to sit down beside her. The short-haired girl complied reluctantly. No sooner had Hazel sat down than their father walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Will," said their mother, pecking him on the cheek and stroking his curly brown hair.

"Eww!" complained Hazel. Lila decided that she would never understand her sister's aversion to any physical contact.

Will glanced at Hazel and decided to make a big show of kissing their mother's cheek, "Good morning to you too, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes and arranged the family's breakfast on four different plates. She handed one plate to each of them at the table and sat down next to her husband. She shook out her dirty-blonde hair and began to eat. Lila followed suit, as did Hazel and Will. The kitchen was soon filled with the sound of chewing when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Alice stood up and her 5'7 frame made its way to the door. She opened it and gasped. Standing in the doorway was a stern looking woman in an emerald cloak. The bizarre woman stepped inside and glanced at the family staring open-mouthed at her. She cleared her throat and said, "Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall and I wish to speak with Alice, William, and Lila Franklin."

Hazel frowned, "Hey!" she said indignantly.

Alice was still staring but she shook her head and beckoned the strange professor into the living room. Will followed her and told Lila to as well. Lila stood up and stumbled into the living room after her father. Professor McGonagall was sitting on a red armchair diagonal from Alice and Will, who were sitting side by side on the brown leather couch facing the fireplace. Lila wore a confused look on her face as her mother began to question the stranger and learn more about her.

Lila was reminded of the time a homeless man came to their home and her parents gave him soup and blankets to keep with him. She had been puzzled as to why her parents had allowed an unknown man into their home, but now she has long since learned not to question them.

A hand waved in front of Lila's face, jolting her back to the present. Both of her parents' eyes were lit up in astonishment and Professor McGonagall's lips were pursed in annoyance. Lila quickly realized that the annoyance was directed at her.

"Hm?" inquired Lila.

"You're a witch," came the response. Lila's jaw dropped. Her brain was flooded with questions but she was unable to muster the words to voice them. The logical side of her brain was screaming that witches and wizards didn't exist. But she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"I-I can't be," she tentatively spoke. The idea seemed too outlandish. But the visitor seemed genuine and judging from the look on her parents' faces it must be true.

"I assure you that I am being completely honest right now," said McGonagall, which did not do much to assure Lila. If she was a witch then shouldn't she be able to perform magic?

"But if I'm a witch, then why can't I do magic? Like turn my sister into a toad?" Lila smiled to herself, the visitor would not be able to contradict that. It made too much sense.

However, it seemed as though Professor McGonagall had other beliefs. She simply chuckled and waved a wooden stick. Lila was baffled for a moment until she realized that the professor was making the vase of flowers on the coffee table dance around her head!

Lila's eyes widened in amazement. Her gaze flitted around the room as if expecting the paintings on the walls to start speaking. When they did not, she turned her attention back to McGonagall. She was explaining about how Lila would need to go to a school called Hogwarts.

"There's a school for magic?!" interrupted Lila. Her mother quickly shot her a glare. Sheepishly, Lila looked down and mumbled, "Sorry."

Professor McGonagall smiled gently and said, "It's okay dear, I understand that it is a lot to take in." Lila slowly nodded and listened carefully as the witch continued to speak, "At Hogwarts you will learn to control your magic and perform spells. You will be surrounded by witches and wizards your age and above."

"Where is Hogwarts, Professor?" asked Will. He did not wish to send his daughter away to some random magic school.

"Ah," Professor McGonagall nodded. "It is in Scotland. To get there, Lila will have to take the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 in King's Cross station at 11 o'clock on the first of September."

Upon hearing this, both Alice and Will grew worried for their eldest daughter. They were to send her off to a school they had never heard of - to learn magic and become a real witch? It was almost too much to comprehend. But Lila's eyes sparkled with excitement. She could not wait to go to Hogwarts!

Before Professor McGonagall left she handed the family a letter with a list of school supplies to collect from a place called Diagon Alley. It also contained directions to the Leaky Cauldron, a pub where they would meet a teacher from Hogwarts who would take them around the area.

Then she disappeared into thin air.

"What do you mean we won't be going to school together?!" exclaimed Lizzie, pacing Lila's bedroom.

Lila and Lizzie had been inseparable since the beginning of primary school. But now, Lila was going to a different school for secondary. She was not allowed to tell Lizzie about Hogwarts - an issue very hotly debated in the Franklin household. As a result, there was a need to create a cover story for Lila.

"Apparently it's tradition to go to this school when you turn 11 in my family," lied Lila. She despised lying to her closest friend, but she knew it was necessary. According to Professor McGonagall, the wizarding world must remain a secret from muggles. Muggles were what wizards and witches called non-wizards. They possessed no magical abilities.

"Ugh," whined Lizzie, "it's so unfair that you have to go!" She sat down on Lila's bed and lay her head across Lila's lap. Lila stroked Lizzie's curly black hair.

"I know," whispered Lila. "But you can write me every day!" her face brightened. At least the two would still be in contact.

"Why can't I text you?" questioned Lizzie. Lila's face briefly fell as she pondered what to say in response. Then she had an idea.

"My school doesn't allow electronics," responded Lila. "And you'll have to give the letters to my family to send," she added quickly, realizing that she would not be able to receive muggle post at Hogwarts. Once again Lila wished that Lizzie was a witch too so she could go to Hogwarts as well.

"Come on," said Lila suddenly. "Let's take a picture, so I can remember you at school." Lila pushed Lizzie off her lap and stood up. She offered a hand up to Lizzie. Then she grabbed her polaroid camera off her shelf and the girls began to take all sorts of pictures until they could not keep a straight face anymore. They collapsed onto Lila's bed laughing.


End file.
